legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Gordon
Jonah Henry Gordon is the first child and first son of Jared and Alicia. He is the oldest of the Legend Children. Background Even before he was born, the forces of Good and Evil in the Magical World knew he would be a powerful being. To that end, Evil tried to find ways to turn him both before his birth and during his early years. However, his family was able to save him from this fate. History Dark Future In an alternate Dark Future, Jonah becomes an evil dictator. He amassed enough power to destroy all the Power Rangers remaining on his world and effectively cripple the forces of Good Magic. However, his younger brother, Asher, was able to go back in time to prevent this. As his younger brother was in the past, Dark Jonah attempted to go back in time to retrieve his brother. He failed and was sent back to the future. Due to the intervention of his brother, Jonah's Dark Future was erased from existence. Good Future Now living in the proper, Good Future, Jonah at 18, began actively fighting the forces of Evil after being trained by his parents. He attends Bayview University and commutes from the Gordon Manor, still living with his family. Personality In the Dark Future, Jonah was cold, calculating, and cruel. He didn't see the difference between good and evil, only power and those strong enough to wield it and survive. He would even go as far as killing his own Brother for not siding with him. In the Good Future, Jonah's personality is the exact opposite. A free-spirit and energetic individual, Jonah has a flare for life. He's a wise and outgoing individual who always sees the best in people. His status as a partial Light-Watcher, due to his mixed heritage, predisposes him to pacifism and peace, though he will fight if need be. Powers and Abilities As the first born of two of the most powerful Magic users in the world, Jonah was blessed with a myriad of powers. * Traditional Witchcraft: ** Spell Creating and Casting ** Scrying - Jonah can enchant a crystal to find lost people, things, or track entities. ** High Resistance - Jonah's body has more durability when attacked by aggressive magic. ** Potion Brewing: The ability to make potions. ** Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. * Light-Watcher: Due to his mixed heritage from sometime down the Gordon line, Jonah can use the following abilities. ** Hover: To float in the air ** Photokinesis: Control Light ** Orbing: Teleportation via white orbs of light ** Healing: The ability to heal himself and others via golden lights from his hands. ** Sensing: Track Others ** Orb Shield: Barrier by way of a single, white and blue orb. ** Polyglot: Like all Light-Watchers, Jonah can understand and speak any language. * Telekinesis: Separate from his main power, Jonah seems to have inherited his Mother's telekinesis, but to a lesser degree than his younger sister. * Projection: His main power, it is a rare and powerful ability. Through Projection, Jonah can manipulate reality. It is channeled through high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. It is said those gifted with Projection are destined to do great things. With his power, Jonah has exhibited the following powers. ** Energy Waves: Waves from his hands that can destroy whatever he chooses. (His preferred attack) ** Vocal Manipulation: Changing his voice to sound more threatening. ** Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from different places. ** Power Negation: The ability to cancel powers. ** Power Swapping: The ability to swap the powers of others. ** Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. ** Underwater Respiration: The ability to breathe underwater. ** Weather Manipulation: The ability to control the weather. ** Teleportation ** Flight ** X-Ray Vision ** Super Strength ** Invisibility ** Super Speed ** Super Hearing ** Hydrokinesis ** Geokinesis